Wildflower
by Hopeless Star Gazer
Summary: Songfic. Total fuffyness. I know you have read plenty of Inu pov's but this one is different. Thanks Warning swearing is used. T for Teens


Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and company. Nor do I own Bon Jovi's Have a Nice Day record album or the song Wildflower.

Hey, Hopeless Star Gazer here. I had 5 total reviews saying the swearing was a little much. So I took out the "unnecessary" words and replace them. Mind you there are still a few in the story. I rated it **T for TEENS **for a reason. If it is still too much, let me know. OH and I added "PHONE" in there and that means well the F word. So yeah.

One shot song flick: Wildflower

POV: InuYasha

_She walks up when I sleep to talk to ghosts like in the movies_

_If you don't follow what I mean, I sure don't mean to be confusing_

She has been waking up a lot. I really wonder what she dreams about. She says it is nothing, somehow I don't think that is true. Then again, she does talk to ghosts or spirits as she would like to call them. She seems so distanced and yet so close. Kind of like me.

_They say when she laughs she wants to cry_

_She'll draw a crowd then try to hid_

_I don't know if it is her or just my mind I'm losing_

Sango burst just last week when she was gone. Yeah, we had a big fight about her leaving. And yes, I sent her in tears. And true, it was my fault, but my pride won't let me admit to that level. But give me some slack, how was I suppose to know that she was always depressed every time I went to see Kikyo.

Then again I should've known. I can see it in her eyes when Kikyo's soul collectors come, and when I run off I smell tears on the verge of falling. I see sorrow when I return and don't look her in the eye. I some what think of it as she being lonely, but not any more. Sango literally screamed in my face about how much it hurts her went I see that "clay pot."

Not to mention how many night she stayed up to make sure I would come home safe. Sango also mentioned how she doesn't go off with Koga and make-out with him in front of me.

It is true, she doesn't. All she does is stop me from killing that bastard. Yeah, I'm jealous and yes nothing in the world would give me more pleasure than killing him. Well, except maybe seeing her happy and laughing like she used to before Kikyo came into the picture. I've also noticed that when we go into towns, she draws a lot an attention. But what surprises me is that she tries to run from it all, like it was a curse or something.

_Nobody knows a wildflower still grows_

_By the side of the road_

_And she don't need to need like roses_

_Wildflower_

She has been gone for almost a month. Something about final exams or something like that. I don't recall to good, I was in the ground face first. I was so ready to give her a piece of my mind, when Sango got to me before I got to her. I remember.

flashback

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT BOY" screamed Kagome.

"Mngojfaoejhfuae" I said. (Translation: Phone, I'll get you!)

"I'm going home to take my finals. I will be back in 1 month. And don't come and get me or you will be in the dirt for 500 years" threaten Kagome and with that she jumped into the well.

I smelt tears and anger coming up after she left. I hate to say but she is scary when she gets pissed. The spell wore off and I was about to go and get her when I was clobbered to the ground. Rubbing my head I turned to see Sango with her hiraikotus above her head and Miroku with his staff ready to strike.

"What the phone is your problem?" I hollered.

"Our problem is YOU! How could you be so cruel to Lady Kagome like that?" said a mad monk.

"I did nothing" I retorted which earned a good whack on the head from Sango.

"You animal! All Kagome ever does is worry about you. If you are safe or if you are alive or if you even care about her or the rest of us!" screamed Sango. I was in shock, though I would never admit it.

"What do you mean?" I asked dumbly.

"I mean that she is petrified that you may never return from your 'sessions' with that clay pot. She worries her ass off for you if you have died or not. She doesn't want you to die, she wants you to live and be happy. She wishes for only your happiness. She envies whoever can be in your mind and attention and your heart. She weeps when you see Kikyo and when you can't look her in the eye. She misses the times where it was just you and her. She loves the times where you talk to her and tell her of your past. And look at her, she doesn't go out looking for Koga and make promises to him in front of you. She doesn't go and kiss him. She doesn't love him. SHE LOVES YOU, INUYASHA!" screamed Sango.

"What, how? Why would she tell you all this stuff?" I stuttered.

"Because, InuYasha, she has to let her heart go free sometimes. In truth, she isn't the sweet, kind, and understanding girl all the time. Just recently, she was being attacked by demons and she defended her self against them well. I was watching in awe and heard some interesting things like how inconsiderate you are and how you never really care and how much she loves you. I approached her on the topic and she broke down crying. She kept repeating 'I love InuYasha. I love InuYasha.' So go and be an idiot and break her heart to a million pieces. Kami knows that you do it every time you see Kikyo" said Sango. For once I was speechless. I felt as if my ability to breath was taken away. Sango and Miroku walk away.

end of flashback

I don't know how long I sat by the well. I faintly remember the pest coming to get me for dinner, but I declined. He was there for some time, but then he left. Many things ran through my head, but the one most in my mind was that one sentence. "I love InuYasha." I got up around midnight and wandered the forest. All the while I was thinking, a very rare coincidence for me.

_That girl's sure got a spell on me_

_Yeah, her voodoo's hidden right behind her pocket_

I have been walking around for some time, thinking of what Sango had said. I walk into a forest and found Kikyo waiting for me. For some reason I did not go to her, more like I passed her.

She yelled at me about something on the lines of her reincarnation has a spell on me and that I belong to her and the reincarnation being a incompetent fool. For the first time I got mad at Kikyo calling Kagome a fool, I literally bit Kikyo's head off.

I cussed at her words I normally save for enemies. I almost laugh to see Kikyo's mouth drop when I told her that I was not going to hell with her, that I was going to stay with Kagome. She told me "So be it" and vanished. I feel no regrets on her leaving. I still think of the conversion and laugh.

"Yeah Kikyo, she has all her spells and talismans in the pocket of her skirt."

_If she's fire, I'm gasoline_

_Yeah, we fight a lot but neither wants to stop it_

Just think about it, we've been with each other for 2 years now and still we fight. It's becoming a routine. I find something to screw up the moment, she yells at me, I yell back, she gets pissed, I get pissed, she says sit, I eat dirt, she runs home, I wait, and it is either I go and get her and apologies the best I can or she comes back all happy like. I always start the fights, but I am never willing to give them up. I my own way, it is how I show I care about her more than a friend or a companion. I don't have to wonder what she thinks about it. I already know.

_Well, she'll tell you that she's an only child until you meet her brothers_

_Swears that she's never met a man that she couldn't make into a lover_

I laugh at her joke now. The one where she is not related to Sota in any way shape or form. I know him, and they are a like more than they know. Both of them are extremely persistent, they know my common weak points, and they both love me.

"I love InuYasha."

Kagome is beautiful. She has every man running after her. They are not even drawn away by me. Kami, how I want to be the one that is getting all of her attention 24/7. Yes, I am jealous of that little pest because he gets to sleep with her and jealous of the men that she smiles to. The same line she gives every one of them is "No but thank you for the offer." I wish that she would smile at me but only say "Yes, I will InuYasha."

_Nobody knows a wildflower still grows_

_By the side of the road_

_And she don't need to need like the roses_

_She's at home with the weeds_

_And just as free as the night breeze_

_She's got the cool of a shade tree_

_She's growing on me and I can't live without her_

It is morning and all my musing brought me to a field of wildflowers. Walking through it, I saw how it reminded me of Kagome and my mother.

Both were beauties of their time and they saw in me, me, for who I was not some filthy half-breed. They saw me as a person, not an animal. They loved me for everything, the good and bad. They were and still are my wildflowers.

The flowers that accepted me and gave me a reason to breathe, just like the flowers here. I lie down and breathe in the aroma. It was beautiful, but not as beautiful as Kagome's scent. I would die just so I could smell it. Sweet vanilla and lavender. How she does it, is beyond me.

One day I will have that scent in my arms every day when I wake up and go to sleep for the rest of my life. The wind picks up and I sniff it to find disappointment. She's not back yet. Then I thought up of this obvious idea. She is not bounded to me, she is free. But she comes back to me on her free will. That proves again that she loves me.

I'm just shocked that she has been able to keep this from me. Every time we fight, she is on the brink of tell me how she feels and yet she doesn't. I know why too.

She doesn't want to interfere with Kikyo's plans of bring me to hell. Well, fuck her; she can wait until I'm dead. She never truly wanted to see me in the first place and plus, she has been waiting only 50 year where as Kagome has been waiting 500 years.

I don't know about math, but I am sure that 500 is a lot longer than 50. Just to top it off, I really can't live without Kagome. I need her. I want her. I desire my Kagome. She is the air I breathe. She is the bed I sleep in. She is the food I eat. She is the water I drink. She is the companion that I never grow old of being with. She is the friend that I could tell everything to. She is a mother to me. She is the wife I desire to have by my side. She is my reason to live.

I don't recall me being poetic. One of the many reasons I can't express my self. I was afraid that she won't feel the same way about me. Now I know better.

_Yesterday's a memory _

_Tomorrow's accessory_

_That's her favorite quote about regret_

The quote "Yesterday's a memory, tomorrow's accessory" Kagome taught that to me. It means that what happened in the past can only help you in the future. It is too true. Everything in my past has helped me. It was because I was hurt that I became cold. But without that, Kagome would've never reached out to me and I would've never fallen for her.

_She'll tell you 'bout her pedigree_

_With a sailor's mouth he would have left at sea and it ain't over yet_

I'm starting to rub off on her. She is saying a lot more cuss words that not I would have chosen for that sentence. I can't say I'm proud, just flattered. Most word she chooses to use is always about school. I wonder how it is that every time she comes back from a test, she swears like a pissed off bitch. Come to think of it, she might be scary as hell when she is mad, but she is also very attractive when she is mad. Her face gets red and her lips move ten times faster. Her hips sway and her……….well her body gets heated. It is all I can do not to jump her and make her mine.

_Nobody knows…_

_Nobody knows… a wildflower still grows_

_By the side of the road_

_And she don't need to need like the roses_

_She's at home with the weeds_

_And just as free as the night breeze_

_She's got the cool of a shade tree_

_She's growing on me and I can't live without her_

_But nobody knows …_

The wind picks up again and this time I am not disappointed. She is back. My Kagome returned. I ran as fast as I could to the well. I stop at the tree line. I see her. My heart skips a beat. She came back. I ran to go and help her. Grabbing the overloaded bag, I lifted the bag and my goal. She came out with the bag surprised. I put the bag down and took her hand. At first she was surprised and tensed, but then relaxed. She looked at our hands and then at me.

"Ok, what do you want?" she questioned. She had a pout on her face. I went crazy inside.

"Just one thing" I smirked.

"And that one thing would be?" she asked.

"This" was my reply and took her in my arms.

I bend her back backwards almost touching the ground and brought my lips upon her lustiest lips. She tensed at first, and then melted in to our kiss, wrapping her elegant arms around my neck to deepen the kiss. We put 2 years of passion into that one kiss like it would be out last.

She tasted so good, not like Kikyo. Kagome tasted like every fruit imaginable and sweet things in both eras. Where as Kikyo tasted like dirt. I was loving every second of this kiss. I begged for entrance into her sweet mouth and she granted it. I explored her mouth and found it more delicious than her lips if that were possible.

Finally we had to break for some air. As we parted, I reluctantly brought her to her feet, but I kept her in my arms. I looked her dead in the eye, waiting for a reaction of any kind. She still had her eyes closed like it was a dream that she would wake up to and find it not real. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me. I smirked. Then she had to ask a very stupid question.

"Was that a dream or did the greatest thing in my life just happen to me?"

I laughed.

"So Kagome, what do you think?" I said in a sexy tone that caught her off guard.

"I really don't know" was all she said.

"Well I do and that sure was hell no dream, bitch" I said cockily.

"You really have to break the mood don't you?" she said getting pissed.

"Maybe, but sure know that I'm going to break" I said.

"Alright what are you going to break?" she asked stubbornly.

"I'm going to break you in."

"And how are you planning to do that?" she asked. I smelted the fear coming off of her.

"By saying ten simple words and doing on action" I said.

"What would those be?" she was getting scared now.

Inside I was killing my self for scaring her like this. But this is how it has to be in order to say it. I looked her square in the eye and did not say anything, just looked. I looked at her face, her eyes, her lips, her body and every thing would be prefect, if only she would agree.

"Kagome," I paused. She was breathing really fast and slowly trying to get out of my grip, but I won't let her. I finally set her worries to rest.

"I love you and would wish to be your mate for the rest of my life. So will you give me the honor of being yours?" I said.

Now it was my turn to be nervous, she just stared at me like I was crazy. I started twitching. She laughed at stood up on her tipy-toes. I closed my eyes for a smack but instead I felt tingling sensation coming from my ears and traveling down my back.

Instincts kick in and I bent down and started growling/purring. She laughed. Her laughter rang though my ears as welcomed noise.

"InuYasha."

"Mmm?"

"That was more than ten words." I growled, still enjoying the feeling of pleasure from my ears.

"Not funny Bitch." She giggled.

"Alright, be that way but, I've decided." I jerked up right. Releasing the tender feel I got from Kagome's hand.

"Yes?" I was a nervous twit. So nervous that my ears were going crazy.

"I've decided too" she paused. I must've look of the brink of the loony side because she had a glint of amusement in her eyes.

"I've decided to take you up on that offer and be with you for the rest of my days" she finally said. I let out the breath I didn't know I was keeping.

"You will?" I questioned like it wasn't real. She nodded her head and I took her and pulled her into another heated kiss. When we broke I had to know.

"What the fuck was that pause all about?" I said.

She stood up to my ear and whispered,

"Payback." She said is so smoothly that I almost missed it.

"What?"

"You were so dramatic about proposing to me that I almost had a heart attack." she said.

"Bitch, you'll be paying for that one" I teased.

"You'll have to catch me" she laughed braking out of my arms and running into the forest.

"Bitch" I said and smirked before chasing after my fiancé. I am the luckiest man alive to have such a beautiful wildflower by my side for the rest of my life.

_She wakes up when I sleep to talk to ghost like in the movies_


End file.
